Uncharted Tomb
by VideoGameAuthor
Summary: Just Another adventure that Lara, Nate and some other friends had..This story will have lots of adventures including some parts in life.
1. Greatness From Small Beginnings

Chapter One: The Greatness From Small Beginnings

Nathan's POV

Young Nathan Drake

Sully:"You Alright Kid?"

Nathan: "I really don't know"

Sully: "why? Because you're nervous?"

I didn't answer sully's question because it's true, I'm nervous..I'm nervous because me and sully are going to meet Conrad Roth and Richard Croft

Sully: " Alright kid..i can tell that you're nervous. Don't be though" said sully while chewing his cigar.

Nathan: "why? Are you kidding? Richard Croft is like.. 'The legendary explorer' how can I be not nervous? Nate exclaimed.

Sully: "Don't worry kid..Besides Me, Richard and Roth have been pals for 14 years"

Nathan: "Whatever" nate said while he crossed his arms.

Sully: "Here we are kid.." sully said while pointing at the pub.

Nathan: " A P-pub?! Are you serious? I'm like Seventeen!" I said with a confused look..I was dumbfounded.

Sully: "Nah it's fine..I'm not going to give you any good old british beer anyway" he laughed

Nathan: "Whatever old man" I rolled my eyes.

Sully "Hey don't call me that." He said while smoking his cigar.

Now.. We entered the pub and finally we spotted Richard Croft and Conrad Roth..and you can't imagine how i adore Richard Croft..He's like a legend!

Sully: "There he is!" then Sully walked up to Richard and Conrad.

Conrad: "Long time no see Sullivan!" Roth Said and while the 3 laughed

Sully: "I know right! I thought we're never going to business again!"

Richard: "Haha Indeed" he said with a smile.

Sully: "So Rich, How's that Daughter of yours?"

Richard: "She's fine..She loves to hike and to go on a adventure! And she just turned 13 two months ago" he said with a smile.

Sully: "Oh really? Can't wait to see her!"

Richard: "So, Who's this young man Victor?" he said..referring to me.

Sully: "Alright..Gentlemen, this is Nathan Drake. But you can call him nate" I can see that sully was waiting for their reaction because of my surname.

Richard: "hmm 'Drake' huh?" he Smiled at me "So your is ancestor Sir Francis Drake?" He said with a smirk.

Nathan: "Yes! My ancestor is Sir francis Drake himself" I exlaimed.

Conrad: "Well Sir Francis Drake Didn't have any children" he said with a thick British/Scottish Accent..

Nathan: "Well..Not with his wife here in England." I smirked.

Conrad: "Heh, Good Point" he smiled at me. "You got a great apprentice here Sullivan"

Richard: "Smart Kid..I Can see that you will have great adventures!"

Sully: "indeed Gentlemen..Besides I trained nate for 3 years already" And we all laughed… and suddenly, Sully looked at his watch.. and he said "I'm so sorry gents. Me and Nate are going to check in our hotel."

Richard: "Alright Victor…See you tomorrow!" and then he winked at sully for some damn reason..

LATER at the Hotel.

Sully: "Alright kid..we're going to the Croft Manor tomorrow" He smirked at me

Nathan "Why?"

Sully: "Cuz you're going to meet your new Girl frien-"

Nathan: " WHAT?!" I shouted

Sully: "Kid,kid. Calm down…I was just joking..jeez" and I rolled my eyes at the old man again.

Nathan: "Alright..Time to hit the hay" I think it's time to sleep because I'm so tired..our flight from America to London was like 5-8 hours.

Authors Note: Aaaaand that is done..Chapter one Check! Hope you enjoyed it..It's my first time to a FanFiction write though :3 it would be nice if you will review :3

Disclaimer: Uncharted Belongs to Naughty Dog And Tomb Raider Belongs to Crystal Dynamics…It is not mine..I intend no Copyright


	2. Meet The New Adventurer

**Hi Everyone! I'm back for a new chapter :D anyways..This will be a exciting one.. Enjoy! ;)**

 **Note: Tomb Raider Belongs to Crystal Dynamics and Uncharted Belongs to Naughty Dog. I intend no Copyright**

Chapter 2: Meet The New Adventurer.

Nathan's POV

The Next Day.

"Wakey,Wakey, Kid!"

"Wh-what..What time is it?" Nate asked sully.

"It's time to rise and shine kid!" Sully laughed.

"No..Seriously…What time is it?" Nathan asked with a sleepy voice.

"It's-uh" Then Sully looked at his watch "It's…6:30 A.M…Time to take a bath and get dressed."

"Ok,ok..Alright." Nate replied.

 _2 Hours Later_

"Ok kid, since everthing is done we can get a cab and go straight to the Croft Manor"

 _LATER_.

"TAXI TAXI!" Sully called a taxi..And then a tall Man walked up to us.

"Excuse me sir..Are you Victor Sullivan?" The man asked.

"I-uh Yes" Sully replied.

"Can you follow me Mr. Sullivan?" the man asked "Because I'm Richard Croft's Driver "

"Ooookay" Nathan and Sully replied.

Then they followed the Man and Nate and Sully saw a White Limo.

"Hoooolyyyyy Moly Kid"

"Heh..Yeah I know right..we're not to be in this car because it's tooo fancy" Nate Laughed.

"Shut up kid" Sully laughed and he chewed his Cigar.

 _Minutes Later_ …

"Oh what the hell." Nathan sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"What's the matter kid..you look like you've seen a ghost." Sully raised his eyebrows.

"Nah…I'm just nervous….*sigh* CRAP" Nate said.

Sully laughed "Why?"

Then Nate sighed "I-uh…What's the name of-uh Richard Croft's Daughter?" Nathan asked his mentor.

"Haha Okay kid…Her name is..Scratch my asshole" And then Sully laughed so hard.

"Damnit…I mean really what's her name?!" Nathan asked Sully irritatedly.

"Okay, Okay…Her Name is-uh Lara Croft" Sully smiled at his apprentice.

"hmmm….Lara Croft huh?"

"Yep" Sully replied.

"Okay…I'll search her in Facebook" Nate said.

"woah, woah…What's Facebook?" Sully asked.

"Are you kidding me? We're you born in 17 B.C?"

"Nah I'm just kidding" then they laughed.

 _1 minute Later_ …

"HOLY CRAP" Nate shouted. And he showed Lara Croft's profile pic to Sully.

"Wait..wha-" Then Sully looked at Nate's phone "Woah…"

Their jaws dropped when they saw Lara's Profile pic..

"Woah..She's..She-" Then Nate was cut off by Sully

"She's Hot right?" Sully told Nate.

"You're Crazy….Pedo Sully eh?" Nathan Laughed.

"Whaaaat?" Sully raised his eyebrows. "Nooo kid..i'm Just-er Complimenting..ya know what I mean…

"Oooookaa-" Then I was cut off by the driver.

"Mr. Sullivan... ….We're already here." The drive told us.

"Okay." Sully told the driver.

Then they got out of the car and they saw a the Croft Manor..

"Nate…Finally we're here" Sully told Nathan.

"*Sigh* Yeah..Finally."

"C'mon kid….Don't be nervous."

"Okay I'll try." Then Nate smiled at his Mentor.

"Okay..I'll knock.." Sully said.

And finally..Sully knocked…And then a woman appeard.

"OH MY GOD….Amelia" then Sully hugged Amelia who's supposed to be Richard Croft's wife.

"My Gosh Victor….It's been soooo long" Amelia told Sully.

"Yeah It's been like 3-4 years or so" Then the pair laughed.

"Sooo Victor..Who's this young man" Amelia asked and gestured to Nate.

"Uh-Amelia this is Nathan Drake..my long time apprentice.." Sully smiled.

"..That's Nice" Then she Offered her hand to shake Nate's hand "Hi, I'm Amelia Croft..Richard's wife" Then she smiled to Nate.

Then Nate took Amelia's hand."It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Victor,Nathan..Why don't you come in?" Amelia asked.

" , Sure.." Sully replied.

Then they entered the Croft Manor.

"Sooo where's Rich?" Sully Asked Amelia.

"Oh He and Roth went to Columbia.."

"Yeah back the time when Nate Snatched my wallet." Then they all laughed.

"Ok can we change the topic now?" Nate asked out of embarrassment.

"Ok..Sore Subject….By the way Amelia..Where's Lara?" Sully asked.

"Oh..She's upstairs reading a whole stack of books…I'll be right back…You can sit if you want" Then Amelia went upstairs to get Lara..

"Well…You're finally going to have a new partner." Sully told Nathan.

"Woah, woah ,woah..What do you mean by partner" Nate asked Sully.

Then Sully rolled his eyes at Nate and said "Don't tell me you didn't get that….I mean your new Partner..Adventure..Ya know what I mean.." Sully nudged Nathan's arm.

"Heh Whatever." Nate punched Sully's arm playfully.

"Oh, There She is." Sully said. We saw a A Beautiful woman who's supposed to be Lara Croft.

"Uncle Sully!" Lara said and hugged Sully Very tight.

"Hey there kiddo! It's been so long." Sully hugged back.

"Yeah right Uncle Sully…You're getting older" Then they laughed.

"Oh and by the way Lara…is" Sully Gestured Nate. "Uh-Kid..i think this is the time where you're going to introduce yourself to Lara." Sully told Nate. And then Nathan gulped because he was too Nervous.

"Uh-hi-erm- I'm uh Nathan..Nate.-uh Nathan Drake." Nate Offered his hand to Lara to shake it..

"Hi." Lara smiled "I'm Lara..Lara Croft." Then Lara Accepted Nate's hand. "pleasure to meet you." Then Lara smiled at Nate..And he blushed slightly.

"Kid? Are you blushing?" Sully asked. " Cuz you're Red as a Tomato…"

"What?! No no no..I'm not" Nate Smirked.

"Well…I Guess everyone wants some tea…And some Jaffa Cakes" Amelia said.

"Oooh, Ain't that right Lara kiddo" Sully smiled at Lara.

"Yeah that will be great!"

"Okay..Shall we then?" Amelia asked.

"Oh yes Of Course!" Sully said.

"Sooo Lara How's things going on right now?" Sully asked Lara.

"Everything 's just perfect uncle Sully!" Lara replied.

"You know Lara…In the future..Some challenges will come in your life…Life is Hard you know…Life is isn't easy…Just remember this…Be strong no matter what kind of storm comes in your life…You must be Storm-Proof." Sully smiled at Lara.

"Yeah uncle Sully…Dad told me about what you said." She smiled. "And Uncle Sully..What do you mean about the storms?" Lara asked.

"The Storms is like a metaphor I've used..the Storm means is the challenges or hard times that will come in your life.."

"Oh really? Dad told me about that too..He said that it's hard..i mean literally hard.." Lara told Sully.

"Course your dad told you that..You're his daughter of course" Then Sully smiled.

"Her Dad taught her well Victor." Amelia said.

"Yeah why the hell not." Sully said and they all laughed.

 **Hi! Hope you liked this chapter…And really I mean..Life is hard you know? You need to be strong when challenges come to or in your life….Bye everyone :)**


	3. Five Years Later

_**I'm Back! c: you ready? No? okay.. xD**_

 _ **Note: Uncharted Belongs to Naughty Dog and Tomb Raider belongs to Crystal Dynamics. I intend no Copyright.**_

Chapter 3: Four Years Later..

"Sully I'm going to the pub." Nathan Told Sully.

Sully raised his eyebrow. "Hmmm..No."

"Are you kidding? I'm Already 21 Years Old.." Nathan said.

Sully Laughed.. "Oh Yeah I forgot..Sorry" He said while chewing his cigar..As usual.

"Heh..Well..Whatever.." Nathan Rolled his eyes.

 ** _At the Pub_**

Now…Nathan Drank 6-7 Bottles in the pub.. He stared down at the picture of his Crew..Sully, Richard, Roth and especially Lara..God..Nate misses Lara so much..Then Nate let out a sigh and then Someone sat beside him but Nate didn't bother to look.. Nate rolled his eyes at the picture.

Then he turned to look who sat beside Nate and then Nate jumped out of his seat because he was shocked.

Then the man raised his eyebrows at Nate and said "Are you Surprised to see me or not?" the man asked.

Then Nate raised his eyebrows because he was surprised "Holy Crap! ROTH!" Then Nate hugged Roth so tight.

"Oh God Roth….Long time no see eh?"

"Long time no see? Yes! It's been 4 years boyo!" Then they released each other. "And you still look like Crap!" Then Roth punched Nathan's Arm playfully.

Nathan gave Roth a Death Stare and said "Yeah whatever" Nate Chuckled. "Thanks." He said it sarcasticly. Then the pair laughed.

"So..Nate..How's Sully?" Roth asked.

Nate chuckled. "As usual..Clu-" Nate was cut of by Roth

"At a Strip Club?" Roth said.

"Whaaaat? No..What I meant is..He went to a Golf Club" Nate Smirked.

Roth laughed. "Nate if you only knew back in our time that Sully of yours used to cancel our meetings so he can go to a strip club." He said with a Thick British accent

"What the Fu-" Nate was cut of again.

"Don't Swear here Nate." Roth gave Nathan a smirk.

Nathan took a sip of his beer nervously..Then Roth noticed.

"What's wrong Nate?" Roth asked.

Nathan let out a sigh and said. "Sooo-Uh…Ah…How's" Roth cut Nathan Again.

"Lara?" Roth asked and smiled.

"Uh-Yeah..Yeah..Lara…What happened to her"

"Why? Do you miss her so much?" Roth asked and he smirked.

Nathan Raised his Right eyebrow and said. "Well-Uh.." Roth cut him again.

"Okay..I'll take that as a yes." Roth Chuckled "And Don't worry..Lara's fine..She's in College now." Roth Smiled.

"Oh…Yeah That's Great! What does she do these days except college?" Nathan Asked.

"Uh-She Works….Well part time jobs actually." Roth said.

"Really? What job?" Nate Asked.

"She Works as a Barmaid." Roth told Nathan.

Nate Chuckled. "A Barmaid? Really?" Then Nate took a sip of his Beer.

"Yes..At a pub….Nine Bells..She took the Late shift though." Roth said.

"Okay..Wait a minute..Where's this pub?" Nate Asked.

"Near University College Of London." Roth informed Nathan.

"Okay. What time is it?" Nate asked.

Roth looked at his watch and said "11:50 P.M." And he smiled.

"Okay I gotta go…I'm going to visit Lara…At the Nine Bells Pub Of course" Then Nate Stood up and took his jacket. "Bye Roth!"

Roth Chuckled. "Bye Nathan..Don't Court Lara Okay?" Roth said Sarcasticly.

Nate raised his eyebrow. "Whatever" Nate chuckled. "Bye Roth!" Then Nate left.

Now..Nate was already outside and took out his wallet to get Lara's picture…. "I'm Going to see you soon..Finally" He whispered to himself..

* * *

 _ **At The Nine Bells**_ _.._

' _I gotta Find that Woman'_ Nate thought to himself..He was searching for Lara for about 10 mins now…One moment later Nate saw a Lara at the bar serving drinks to people…

"…..Holy Crap…" Nate whispered to himself and his jaw dropped… Nate could describe Lara as Smart, Kind, Beautiful, Adventurous and a book worm… Finally Nate took a seat on the Bar stool.. Nathan let out a sigh..

Then Some guy talked to Lara..Wich is Lara's boss.. "You're Late.." The guy told Lara..

"Oh I'm Terribly sorry Sir.." Lara Said and let out a sigh.

"Okay…Explain yourself." The man told Lara

Then Lara Bowed down her head in embarrassment and said "I'm Sorry Sir..I was just Moving in to my new dorm at UCL.."

"hmm Okay Just don't be late next time..In fact..It's your first day of work..Don't Screw this up lass ok?" The man said.

Lara Nodded her head and smiled to her boss…Then Lara's phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello? Sam? Why Didn't you help me…No…Are you kidding…I'm at work right now Sam…Yes…Just deal with it…Okay…Yeah…Just Promise me no delays okay….ok Bye.. Then Lara Let out a sigh before putting her phone back into her pocket.

"Rough Day isn't it?" Nate Asked Lara.

Then Lara turned at Nate's Direction. "Yeah Rough day.." Lara Smiled.

"Why Didn't you friend help you?" Nate asked and smiled.

"I really Don't know why.." Then Lara sighed.

Nate Chuckled. "How long are you going to find that out Lara?" Nate asked

Lara raised her right eyebrow and said. "Wait a minute…How did you know my name?"

Nate Laughed. "Hi I'm Nathan Drake nice to see you too!" He said and laughed.

"OH MY GOD…DRAKE!" Lara Gave Nathan a big tight hug.

Nate Hugged back. "Yeah I miss you too! You Didn't notice me eh?" Then the pair laughed.

"Well…Yeah.." Lara smiled "And You still look like Crap..You still Haven't changed…Still the old Sarcastic Nate.." Lara laughed. And Nate raised his eyebrows.

"So I've been told...Well Roth told me that I look like crap.." Nate Smiled.. "And you still look beautiful as ever." Nate Told Lara.

Lara was caught off guard by the Compliment.

"Oh Thankyou very much! I'm sorry that I told you that you look like Crap." Then Nate and Lara laughed. "But you look a lot more better than the time when we first met.." Lara said.

"Oh yeah?" Nate said.

"Yes." Lara said and smiled.

"Well prove it.." Nate smirked.

"Are You serious? How then?" Lara asked.

Nathan Chuckled and said. "Well..The best proof is-uh..Kiss my cheek right now at this moment." Nathan Challenged Lara to do so.

"What?! No Way!" Lara said.

"Very well…I'll just kiss you then" Nate smirked and he kissed Lara's forhead quickly.

"What the bloody hell?! You Don't really Have to do that.." Lara Glared

"Yeah..I can't help it" Nate laughed "Sorry Miss Croft" Nate apologized sarcasticly.

"Hey Don't Call me that!" Lara gave Nate a Death Stare.

Nate raised his eyebrow. "Yeah well…Okay Lara…So how's things?" Nate asked.

"Erm-It's a little bit hard..but I'll try to fight it" Lara said.

"Yeah…Right." Nate said..and there was an awkward silence for 10 seconds and Lara finally broke it.

"Sooo-uh how's Sully?" Lara asked.

"Oh he's fine..Don't worry about him." Nate said.

"Okay…" Lara said.

"And-uh Lara..I'm sorry about your parents." Nate said.

"Yeah..I don't want to talk about it really.." Then Lara's face went sad..

"Look I'm sorry Lara." Then Nate touched Lara's hand. "Okay can I order a glass of guiness please?" Nate asked.

"Sure Thing.." then Lara Smiled

while Lara prepared the glass of Guiness a Man suddenly sat beside Nate. He was about around Nate's age..

"Hey, Do you guys have any Vodka martinis?" the Man asked Lara.

Then Lara looked at Nate then he smiled..after that Lara looked at the man. "Sorry we don't have them" Lara apologized.

The man stared at Lara and said "Well..Too bad." Although it seems that the man didn't really care about the drink.

"You know you're kinda Cute." The man told Lara and he smiled.

Then Lara pursed her lips in annoyance..She wanted to roll her eyes but it will be quite rude if she did it.

Nate raised his eyebrow at the man. "Hey Don't try anything pal." Nate said and took a si from his glass of guiness.

"It's not like she can control her beauty." The man said and smirked at Nate. "Ain't that right?" The man asked Lara.

Lara ignored the man because she's really pissed.

"Hey why don't you go flatter somebody else." Nate said to the Man.

The man ignored Nate. "Alright….Okay Let me introduce myself' He offered his hand to Lara "Name's Mike.." But Lara hesitated.

"Pal..This is not really necessary." Nate told Mike. "Her Name's Lara okay? You don't need to shake her hand." And rolled his eyes at Mike.

"Oookaay..That's a bit rude." Mike said.

"Yeah ya know why? Because she's my girlfriend" Nate told Mike

"Wait Wha-" Lara was cut off by Nate.

"Shush!" Nate said and winked.

Lara Raised her eyebrow. "whatever" Lara said.

"Why don't you shoo away Mike?" Nate said.

Then Mike Rolled his eyes and said. "Fine…But I'm coming back." Then he left.

"What a fucking Jerk." Nate said.

"Yeah..Well thanks for saving my ass" She thanked.. "Although you're not my boyfriend" Lara said.

"Yeah…But soon." Nate chuckled and Lara rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Okay that's a wrap…I hope you enjoyed this chapter..there will be more! Stay tuned..BYE!**


	4. Sam's Birthday

**(Author's Note) Hey Everyone..New chapter c: and Thankyou for those who sticked to the story! It really means a lot :D.**

 **Note: Tomb Raider Belongs to Crystal Dynamics and Uncharted belongs to Naughty Dog. Intend no Copyright.**

 **P.S I've made mistakes in the last chapter so I'm sorry about that..And I have also Created a character. He was introduced in the last chapter..And I decided to change where Lara and Sam lives..They live in an Apartment instead :D**

Chapter 4: Sam's Birthday.

 _Still in the Nine Bells pub_

"Well..I think you're tired dear." Nate told Lara.

"Not yet Nate…" Lara said "And please Don't call me dear." Lara rolled her eyes at Nate. Then she crossed her arms.

"Yeah…Well..What time is it?" Nate asked.

Lara looked at her watch and said "Erm-2:00 A.M."

Woah..We've been chatting for 2 and a half hours now" Nate said and smiled "Well I think it's time to go-" Nate was cut of by Lara's boss and we heard a bell sound.

"Lass…I think It's time to go home." Her boss said and he looked at his watch. "It's 2:00 A.M." Her boss said and he smiled.

"Oh finally!" Lara said and she thanked her boss. "Okay I guess that's my cue.." Lara told Nate. "Bye!" Lara said

"Woah, woah, woah, where are you going?" Nate asked.

"Uh-I'm going home..to my apartment… Obviously.." Lara said.

"Woah..Let me come I wanna see your apartment…" Nate said and took a big gulp of his guiness so he can finish it.

Lara rolled her eyes. "Well..Don't try anything okay?"

"Okay yeah well..whatever." Nate said.

Then Lara pursed her lips. "Alright..All we need is to get a taxi" Lara said.

"Well..That's pretty easy…Okay let's go." Nate said.

* * *

 _Outside of the Nine Bells._

"Okay Lara..All we need is to get a cab.." Nathan said.

"Oh there!" Lara said because she saw a taxi.

"Taxi, Taxi!" Nate shouted and whistled loudly.

Now Finally they arrived at Lara's Apartment.

"Oh Shit…My Key-" Lara was cut of By a Woman.. they saw an asian girl and a little bit thin.

"Oh Don't worry Lara I got them." The woman said.

"Sam..Thank God you're here…And Happy Birthday" Then Lara took the keys from Sam.

"Thanks Lara! And by thy way.. Who's this..Guy you're bringing home? Sam Smirked and asked Lara.

Lara rolled her eyes at sam. "Sam…He's an old friend of mine..and Don't think about anything..We're just friends."

Sam raised her eyebrows. " Woah..Friend Zone." Sam said and she chuckled. "Anyway…Hi I'm Sam..Sam Nishimura…" Sam said and she shaked Nate's hand.

"Nathan Drake..Nate…Nice to meet you..And-Uh Happy Birthday." Nate said while shaking Sam's hand.

"Thanks Nate..." She thanked Nate.. Then Sam leaned at Lara. "He's a total hottie..Go for it Lara!" Sam whispered to Lara.

Then Lara rolled her eyes. "Whatever Sam."

"Whatever Lara." Sam said while unlocking the door.

"Sooo Nate do you want a cup of tea?" Lara asked Nathan.

"Uh-I'm not really into british stuff Lara." Nate said.

"Woah there..That sounded a bit racist." Sam told Nathan.

Then Lara and Nate raised their eyebrows and looked at each other and back to Sam.

"What?" Sam said and smirked.

"I was just kidding..Jesus.." Nate said..and there was an awkward silence for 4 seconds.

"Oookay..Nate you still didn't answer my question." Lara told Nate.

"Wha-What? Oh yeah right….No It's okay..I'm full Nathan Said.

"Nate you should leave in 20 minutes cuz it's like 2:30 in the morning…You might get caught ya know?" Sam said.

Nate chuckled. "Don't you know that I'm a post graduate here?" Nate said and he smirked at Sam and Lara.

"Woah, woah, woah…Why Didn't you tell me in the first place?!"

Nate shrugged. "I just want it to be a surprise."

"Well..Okay..So..Where's your dorm?" Sam asked.

"Just 30 Meters away from here." Nate Replied.

"Not far from here though." Lara said,

"Anyway..Guys it's time to sleep." Sam said.

Lara sighed "Yeah..Okay..Nate you'll sleep on the couch."

"Couch?" Nate asked.

When Lara was about to answer Sam interrupted. "Hmmmm..Yes on the couch of course..Unless you want to sleep with Lara!" Then Sam laughed and smirked.

"SAM! YOU'RE EMBARASSING ME!" Lara's face blushed.

"Ooooh Lara you're face is red as a Tomato." Sam said.

"Sam, Stop this non-sense...I'm sleeping on the couch." Nate said out of annoyance.

"Oh Nate…Come on..I'm just lighting up the mood Here." Sam replied.

"Stop it Sam..Just go to bed." Lara said.

Then Sam let out a sigh. "Fine Lara..J-Just Don't try anything with Nate Okay?" Sam winked 2 times.

Lara rolled her eyes "Just Shut up and go to bed Sam." Lara said.

Sam sticked her tongue out to Lara and headed to her room.

Nate raised his eyebrow at Lara. "…That escalated quickly…"

"Yeah..You and Sam are Crazy!" Lara scolded Nathan.

Nate chuckled. "I'm Crazy for you." Then Nate nudged Lara's arm playfully.

Then Sam opened her door. "I heard that." Then she laughed. "I was eaves dropping."

Lara rolled her eyes once again. "Whatever..Just go to sleep." Then Lara headed to her room.

Then Nate laughed and slept.

* * *

 _Eight hours Later.._

Nathan suddenly woke up and heard a large bang..Nate opened his eyes quickly.

"What the f-" Nate was cut off by Lara.

"Sorry..Sorry about that…I'm just stressed.." Lara let out a sigh.

"Why are you stressed?" Nate asked.

"Because..My bloody laptop has a virus…everything's lagged." Lara said and massaged her head.

"Well..I have a friend who can fix that up.." Nathan said.

"Oh please do contact your friend." Lara said.

Then Nate raised his eyebrows. "Very well..I'll contact him..I'm sure he's still playing video games.." Nate chuckled.

While Nathan was contacting his friend on his phone Sam's door immediately opened. "Well..well..well..If it isn't the love birds." Sam smirked.

"Well…If it isn't the girl who vomits on my bed when she's drunk." Lara said.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT CROFT!." Sam said and gave a Lara a death stare.

"Shut u-" Lara was cut off by Nate.

"Shhh..Shush..My friend's on the line!" Nate said.

Lara then rolled her eyes at sam and gave Nate a thumbs up.

"Okay..Back to my room." Sam said. Then she went to her room.

"Yeah..Yeah..Hello?...Yeah okay..see..i have a friend…Well..Her laptop has a virus..I hope you can fix that….Yeah…U-huh…Yes….Uh-Room 37…..Yeah..Okay….Yeah…Thanks Bro..Okay…Alright..Bye." Nate ended the Call.

"Sooo…what did your friend say?" Lara asked.

"He said that uh-he'll come here now."

"Ahh..That's nice.." Lara said.

Then suddenly they heard a big knock on the door..

"Well…That must be your friend..perhaps.." Lara said.

Then Nate approached the door and opened it…They saw a Guy wearing a white T-Shirt Showing his abbs, Rayban Shades, jeans and Black chuck tailor Converse.

"Hey Man!" The guy said.

Then he and Nate Bro hugged.

"Sooo..What am I going to fix?" The man asked.

"Okay…But first I'm going to introduce you to someone…This Here is Lara Croft..One of my old friends since I was seventeen.." Nate said.

Then the Man extended his hands to Lara so he can shake it. "Hi, I'm Alex..Alex Weiss." Then Alex smiled confidently And kissed Lara's Hand.

"Er-Pleasure to meet you Alex." Lara said

Then Nate gave Alex a annoying smirk. "What?" Alex asked irritatedly.

"Oh Nothing, Nothing..It's just that..It's the first time that I saw you like that." Then Nate gave Alex a smirk

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"It means..It's the first time I saw you flirting with a Hot woman." Nate said and he laughed.

Alex raised his eyebrow. "How can I not flirt with a woman?"

"Hey Back off Weiss." Nate said annoyingly.

"Oh I think she's attractive Nate…Don't ya think?" Alex said.

"Oh Shut up-" Nathan was cut off again by Lara.

"Just shut the fuck up okay? You guys are CRAZY!" Lara said and scratched her head irritatingly.

"I'm Crazy for you." Alex told Lara and he winked.

"Hey what the hell man! That was my line!" Nate said.

"Shhh..shhh..Shut up Nate..." Alex said and he rolled his eyes at Nate and then he shrugged at Alex.

Lara raised her eyebrow. "Could you guys just please Shut the fuck up!" Then Alex and Nate gave each other a death glare.. " Okay..Alright.." Lara let out a sigh. "My laptop has a virus…And I can't seem to remove it."

"Oh…That's just easy to remove…Give me your laptop." Alex said.

Then Lara gave her laptop to Alex. "Hmmmm…Let's see..I'll try to use my U.S.B for this.." Alex said.

Then they heard a door open. It Revealed Sam. "Lara Did you see my camer-HOLY SHIT!" Sam was shocked.

Lara raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong Sam?" Lara asked.

"HOLY CRAP! Alex!?" Sam said Shockingly.

"What up Samy." Alex said.

"WHAT THE HELL! I didn't know you studied here…" Sam said.

Alex chuckled. "Nice to see you too Sam.." Alex said.

"Wait a minute so you know each other?" Lara asked.

"Yeah.." Alex said.

"Well..Alex and I met when we were in highschool." Sam said and smirked.

"Wait really?" Nate asked.

"Yep.." Sam said and she laughed. "So..Alex what are you doing here?" Sam asked Alex.

"I'm Just fixing Lara's laptop…Obviously.."

Sam smirked at Alex. "You're still the same...Still a nerd….And Alex..It's my Birthday today." Sam Said.

Alex Raised his eyebrows. "Well Happy Birthday Samy." Alex said while fixing Lara's laptop.

After a minute of silence Sam let out a sigh. "Anyway..Nate…I heard you and Alex fight a while ago..Fighting over Lara!" Sam chuckled. "Are you jealous Drake?" Sam asked and she smirked at Nate annoyingly.

"Jealous? Are you shitting me? No I'm not." Nate said.

"I can see it in your eyes Nate." Sam said.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Just shut up about it Sam." Nate said.

"Well Okaay….I'll shut up about it." Sam said.

"Lara..It's done…Your laptop has no virus...For now…Just be careful..and when you pull out your U.S.B just eject it..don't pull it without ejecting your U.S.B first." Alex said and he gave Lara's laptop back.

"Thanks Alex." Lara said and she smiled.

"Nah don't mention it." Alex said.

"Okay so what are we going to do now?" Nate asked.

"Well...We're going to a Fancy bar." Then Sam winked at Lara. ".Since it's my birthday." Sam said and smirked at Lara.

"Well..Isn't that exciting." Nate told Lara.

"Are you kidding me? I'm coming but I'm not going to wear one of those fancy dresses!" Lara said.

Sam smirked. "Nope..You're wearing one of those dresses Lara! You're going to look goddamn Lara!" Sam said.

"Nope…Not going to Sam." Lara said.

"Damn it Lara…You owe me one..Remember?" Sam said and smirked.

Lara sighed and pursed her lips in annoyance. "Fine….But in one condition."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Hmmm…Just pick the ones that are… appropriate." Lara said.

Sam sighed. "Of course that's no problem."

"Alright boys….Do you have any suits or anything?" Sam asked

"Uh-I have one." Nate said.

"Me too..It's in our dorm." Alex said.

"Okay..then go get them." Sam told them.

"Alright be right back." Nate told Sam. "And Alex I'll go get yours."

"Well…Thank you very much." Alex said. And Nate left.

 _Minutes Later…_

"Alright, I'm back guys." Nate said.

"Well that was quite fast." Lara said.

"Yeah." Nate said.

"Well…" Sam looked at her watch. "We're going to the bar at 6:00 p.m"

"That's nice." Alex said.

"Okay guys..do whatever you want to to for 8 hours.." Lara said.

* * *

 _Long 7 hours later…_

"Raise your hands if you got bored." Alex said.

"Very Funny Alex." Nate said and he rolled his eyes.

"Yep..That's all I got." Alex said.

"Well…Guys we have to get ready now..It's like five o'clock." Sam said.

"Whatever you say Sam." Lara said.

"Okay..Go take a bath and get dressed….Oh no wait..I'm going to dress you up Lara." Sam said. Then Lara rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom.

"Alright Boys…Are you going to take a bath or not?" Sam asked.

"Haha very funny Sam..Of course we're going to…It's a fancy Bar." Nate said and he smirked.

"Whatever you say Drake." Sam said.

Now they all took a bath.

"Alright..It's Time to get dressed." Sam told the boys. "And you..Lara..Come with me." Sam said

"Okay..But remember what I told you Sam." Lara said.

"That ain't a problem Lara!" Sam responded.

Now they headed to Sam's Room.

"What the bloody hell happened to your room Sam..Did you play dress up?!" Lara said.

"Well..It's a search for our dress Lara.." Sam said.

"It looks Like shit Sam."

"Well..That ain't my problem." Sam responded.

"Just go get what I'm going to wear." Lara said and she rolled her eyes annoyingly.

"Alrighty Lady Croft." Sam said while finding Lara's Dress.

"Don't call me that Sam."

"Aha!" Sam said and she showed the dress to Lara.

"Sam..I'm not going to wear that." Lara said.

"Are you kidding?! This is the best dress I've had..." Sam said.

"It's a Red backless dress Sam…" Lara said.

"Cmon Lara pleaaaase!" Sam pleaded

Lara let out a sigh. "Fine…"

"YEEEEAAAAAAH! One point for me….Okay wear that know." Sam said while Lara's wearing her dress.

Sam stared at her.. Sam's jaw dropped.

"What?" Lara asked.

"YOU LOOK GODDAMN HOT LARA!" Sam said.

Lara rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Okay..Since we're Done we can leave now…I'm sure Nathan and Alex are done by now." Sam said.

Then Sam opened her door revealing two men wearing suits.

"Sooo are we done now?" Nate asked Sam.

"Yeah..Anyway..Here's Lara.." Then Sam gestured Lara.

Nate's and Alex's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped. "Holy Crap..Y-you look-uh Beautiful." Nate said nervously.

"Yeah you look Amazing Lara!" Alex said.

Lara blushed slightly. "Er-Thanks Guys..It really means a lot."

Sam winked at Lara. "like I said Lara."

"Yeah right Sam." Lara said.

"Alright Can we go now?" Alex asked Sam.

"Yeah.." Sam said.

"No limos Sam ok?" Lara said.

"Yep Lara No problemo." Sam said.

"Okay..Shall we go then?" Nate asked.

"Yeah Let's go." Sam said.

Then they went outside…And they saw a white Limo.

"What the hell…I said no Limos right?" Lara said.

"Yep..No limos…Only a limo…Just remove the 'S' Lara." Sam said and smirked.

"Damn it Sam." Lara said.

"I tried Lara…We can't go to a fancy place without a limo."

Lara sighed. "There's nothing I can do with it..Just go inside Sam."

"Okay Lara." Then Sam went inside the limo.

Lara followed then Nate and Alex.

"This is quite fancy..I'm not fit to be here..Just kidding!" Nate said.

"It's true Nate..You're not fit to be Here." Alex said and he chuckled.

"Talking no crap Alex." Nate said.

"I was just kidding jeez..Can't take a joke." Alex replied.

"That's what I thought." Nate said and he gave Alex a death stare. And then Alex raised his hands in defeat.

"You guys are so annoying when you fight." Sam said.

"Cuz Mister Nerd here started it." Nate said.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Alex said.

"Shut-up!" Nate said angrily.

"Alex, Nate..Please stop it..you guys are giving me a head ache." Lara said.

"Uh-Sorry Lara." Nate apologized.

"Yeah I'm sorry L.C" Alex said.

Then Sam smirked at Nate and Alex.

"Sam, Nate and Alex..It's about time to stop teasing each other okay?" Lara said.

"Yep…Okay Lara." Sam said.

After a minute of silence Sam whispered Lara. "Pssst..Alex is staring at you."

Then Lara looked at Alex and Sam was right; Alex was gazing over Lara with his own lost thoughts.

"Oooh Lara I think he likes you!" Sam whispered with a big grin on her face.

"We're just friends Sam." Lara whispered.

"Oh don't put him on a friend zone like that Lara…And I know you like him too!" Sam said.

"I don't like him Sam...And now you sound like you like him" Lara Said.

"Don't change the subject Croft."

"Sam just Drop it okay?" Lara said.

"So who do you like...Nate?" Sam asked.

"Oh god just please shut up." Lara said.

The good thing is Nate's having a nap and Alex was staring at Lara so he can't quite hear the conversation.

After Five minutes of silence the driver spoke. "Miss nishimura We're already here."

"Okay thank you…Just wait for us until we're done." Sam said.

"Yes ma'am." The driver said.

Then they got out of the Finally they're at the Bar.

* * *

 **(Author's Note) Okay this chapter took me 5 days to complete O_O I will publish the next chapter as soon as possible..And if I made mistakes about grammar and spelling and stuff I'm sorry about that..Thanks for reading!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
